Sips and Sjin's Tekkit Adventure
by FairyLights101
Summary: Having been launched into the world of Tekkit with nothing left from their previous adventures, Sips and Sjin must now survive not only the first night but every night after, battling betrayal, mobs, and the other inhabitants of this world, not all of which have the best intentions for these two companions.


**Tekkit Chapter 1**

**The First Night**

**.**

**BTW, I'm going to be breaking the 4****th**** wall. Multiple times. You have been warned.**

**.**

Sjin opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying flat on his back on a somewhat soft, gritty surface. The sharp scent of salt assaulted his nose, while the sound of waves lapping on the shore quietly filled his ears. His mouth tasted foul, like a fish had swam in and died, while his hair felt like a crab was nesting in it. He sat up, his entire body aching. A crab was dislodged from its nest in his hair and it scuttled away, claws clicking angrily. Black spots swam in his vision momentarily and when they cleared he could see Sips standing a few feet away in the shallows of the water.

One thing that amazed Sjin about Sips was that he could stand in broad daylight for hours and not get burned, even though he was pasty white. Almost vampire-like in how he was. Sips was still wearing his plaid blue flannel shirt and black pants, and he was still fairly wet, although standing in the water didn't exactly help. "Wow, that was some kind of storm," Sjin said, "And, where the hell are we? Jeez," Sips turned to look at him as Sjin stood and leapt across from the beach to the bar of sand that was almost connected to it. "Sjin, I don't know. Where's my boat? It all got so confusing Sjin. My boat… my boat is wrecked." "But all of my stuff was the boat! I lost all of it!"

"I lost consciousness for a while," Sips carried on, oblivious to Sjin's laughter at his first statement and exclamation of dismay. "And when I woke up, all I saw was you standing there in a loincloth Sjin. Do you know how scarring that is?" Sjin jumped back across the water and Sips pulled himself out and they began to venture further inland, towards the grove of trees that grew in the distance, across the plain. "This must be some kind of fresh hell if I have to see you and your loincloth constantly."

"What? What's wrong with that? It's not a bad image you know. A lot of my fangirls seem to greatly appreciate it!" Sjin dodge to the right to avoid Sips' playful punch. "Where are we anyway Sips? Wherever we are, it looks kind of hostile." If hostile looked like somewhat tall grass, colorful flowers, and adorable animals wandering around, then the environment was definitely hostile.

Sjin stared intently at a cow a couple dozen meters away as they continued to walk, watching it as though it would pull out a machete any moment and cut them into nice, neat little Sips and Sjin cubes. "We should probably get some tools and run through the usual motions of survival because otherwise the monsters are going to screw us over." "You think?" He looked around.

Where was Sips? There he was; heading towards a second patch of trees that Sjin could see into the distance. Sjin turned back and looked briefly into a cave, which was cloaked in darkness from the dirt arch that covered part of it. He kept going, before any skeletons could pull themselves out of the ground and stick him with arrows. "First things first, we need some tools, so we need some wood." Sips said. Sjin looked into a small pond, "You've found some wood? Oh, there you are."

He had momentarily lost Sips again when he had looked at the little pond, desolate of fish and life, except for the usual murderous cow standing there, watching him. "Oh wow, I like this. This is quite a nice map Sjin." Sips said, "I like this a lot, I really do!" His voice went high at the end. It could have been accidental but this is Sips we're talking about. "It's got a strong seed," Sips added. "Do you really like the map? Do you really?" Sjin said as he drew closer to the forest, slowly catching up to Sips.

He walked around a fairly large pond, where another cow was watching him and then walked in between two pigs. If only he had a sword to cut their throats before they cut his. "It's a strong seed Sjin; it's a very strong seed." Sjin jumped into the water and waded across yet another small pond and jumped back up onto land. "Very, very strong Stark. Stark, Ned, Ned I need strong seed to protect my kingdom. I need you to come down to King's Landing and watch over- oh crap, I can't talk about spoilers; the pigs might get ideas."

Sjin's voice had taken on a deeper, almost gravelly tone as he mimicked Robert Baratheon while he punched a tree down. Oh how the gravity-defying everything could affect a mind. Sometimes Sjin even thought that he could jump off of a mountain and float down or something like that. He usually died. "Oh yeah," Sips said, "Just ignore that part, he doesn't leave Winterfell. Ever." "No, Ned Stark stays in Winterfell, Alive."

Sjin jumped up onto the bottom log and peered up into the tree, getting out the last remaining bits before breaking the log beneath him. A few meters away, Sips was also collecting wood, saying something. "It's like that movie _Speed_, where you can't go over 50 mph. Basically, Ned Stark never leaves Winterfell. He has a collar on and it'll explode and his head will get blown off if he ever leaves the vicinity of Winterfell." Sjin walked over to another tree and began to chop it down.

"Oh God can you imagine that, Speed with Robert Baratheon? Denise Hopper you bloody bastard I'm going to freaking ram this bus up your ass." Sips laughed as Sjin mimicked Baratheon and Sjin began to take out the logs in the upper part of his tree. "Seven hells," Sips said with a chuckle. "What was the girl's name in that movie? I can't remember."

Sips turned to Sjin, "Sandra Bullock I think." "Huh, I thought it was Sharon Stone." "Oh yeah," "Wasn't she in _Family Stone_ or something like that?" "I don't know, I can't remember! I think she comes from a long line of Stones. Including the Rolling Stones." "Oh yeah," Sjin said as he switched trees, "McPebble, lead singer of the Rolling Stones." Sips chuckled at that, "Yeah, yeah that guy." "And Jimmy Boulder, the bassist." "Mm, good old Jimmy Boulder," Sips nodded appreciatively.

"Alright, well, I have a lot of wood now. So much wood that it's practically coming out of my ears." Sjin finished with his tree and walked over to where Sips was. "Excellent, excellent, me too." Sjin said as he moved on to another tree. "Look, you've left all of these saplings behind!" Sips nagged, running around, trying to pick them up. "Oh whatever," Sjin said and jumped up onto the log so that he could hack down the rest of the gravity-defying tree. "So after we get some tools, what do you think we should do?" Sips asked "After all, we'll want to sheer these sheep won't we?"

Sjin spared a second to glance over, "Yeah, we'll need a bed. Somewhere to stay too because God knows where we spawn, because if we die, I don't know where we're going to respawn. Therefore, to save us a lot of grief from losing everything we've done and built we need to get a bed up. ASAP." Sjin finished with his tree and began to follow Sips across the plain.

"Umm, how much wool is needed for a bed again?" Sips asked as he walked up a small hill to where a sheep stood. Overlooking a giant ravine. In which if they fell into they would be screwed worse than a fat man in a zombie apocalypse. Sjin approached a cow and began to punch it, ignoring its piteous moos of protest. "Oh shut up, I'm killing you before you kill me. Simple logic!" he hissed under his breath, shaking his head slightly as he chased the cow around, beating it with his wood.

"This guy is going down," Sips said as he punched his sheep. Sjin managed to corral his cow to the edge of the cliff and watched the sheep that Sips had been punching moments ago go spiraling down, down, down. "He literally is going down," Sjin said laughing and peered carefully over the edge. "Huh. He's not dead." The sheep had been one lucky bastard alright, landing in a pool of water that cascaded out from the ravine walls. "Should we go down?" Sjin was thinking not only of the wool that the sheep would provide them with, but the ores and minerals that he could see below.

He glanced up at the sun, estimating its position in the sky. It was past the halfway point, already beginning its descent through the sky. "No, we probably shouldn't," he murmured out loud. "Well obviously not considering we have no torches, weapons, or tools to speak of." "Oh shut it Sips," Sjin said in a joking manner. Sips looked over, "Oh my God…" A thought his Sjin like a brick; hard, heavy, and in desperate need of attention. "We need tools, and we need them right now!" Sips carried on, once more oblivious to Sjin's statement.

"He's sort of awkwardly yelling up the canyon now." His voice became a little higher, shifting slightly in its tones, "I'm okay, my legs are broken, but I'm okay." His voice returned to normal, "Just, just ignore it Sjin, pretend it's not happening. "Huh, that's like that nerd guy from _the Simpsons_ isn't it?" Sjin said, busily turning his wooden logs into planks.

"I'm going to build us a crafting bench," he said arranging the planks in a two by two square. "Here we go," he said and pulled the finished product into his inventory, "Boom." "How many wool pieces was it Sjin? Two or four for the bed. It's two, two isn't it?" "No, it's definitely three you idiot." "No, it's definitely two." "But I thought it was three wood, three wool!" "No, it's definitely two."

Sjin shrugged, "Alright its two. Now where do you want to build? There's a nice flat bit over there. We should probably get started, after all, look at the sun. Its high noon Sips, and high time we got a move on!" Sjin strode off past a small pool of water, heading over to the flat patch of land that he had seen. Sips followed him closely, "We're going to need some coal," "And some tools," Sjin added. "Oh, what about charcoal!" Sips exclaimed as they leapt over yet another small pond and past a brown cow.

Sjin couldn't resist the urge to punch the cow at least once, causing it to run away in alarm, probably heading for backup. "We can get charcoal with these saplings. Or we use the wood for charcoal Sjin. We'll be fine. We'll be able to get torches,-" "Oh God I'm so confused. It's like information overload. There's so much to do and so little time." Sjin rubbed his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache and plonked his crafting table down.

"You know what Sjin?" Sips said, not bothering to wait for a response, "Let's just dig a hole. Let's just randomly dig a hole down here." Sips began to dig at the earth, "Don't Sips, resist the urge!" Sjin joked, "I'm going to make us some sticks. I'm going to set one aside though, and I will name him 'Stick 280.'" "Sjin. I'm just going to pretend like I know what you're talking about and go with it." "Never mind, I am going to name this stick 'Little Wood,' and he is going to follow us everywhere we go in my little pack."

"Aw," Sips said, and Sjin couldn't tell whether he was being sincere or mocking him ever so slightly. "Besides, if we ever need a campfire, we could always sacrifice him to appease the fire gods!" Sjin added. He could almost imagine the stick's look of horror if it had a face. And ears. And was capable of thought. "Yes, if we rub Little Wood, a campfire will magically appear. Wow." Sips said, continuing to destroy blocks of dirt in order to create a little shelter for the night. "Wow, great idea Sjin," Sips said sarcastically as Sjin took some of his sticks and wooden planks and turned them into an axe and a pickaxe. "What a fantastic fucking idea."

Insert mass amounts of sarcasm that could possibly allow even a deaf person realize that sarcasm was at use. "I've got wooden tools Sips!" Sjin exclaimed, paying no mind to his pale companion. Sjin looked up from his crafting table and walked over to the hole that Sips had dug, peering in through the hole that served as the staircase. "Wait," Sjin said, "Let me hook you up with some wooden tools. He jumped down the stairs and nearly collided with Sips as he poked his head out. "Damn, I thought you were about to say you had hooked me up with something slightly more illegal."

"Here, take these," Sjin said, choosing to ignore his friend's last remark, instead tossing the tool down onto the ground in front of Sips, where they were then sucked into his inventory through some mystic and unexplainable effect. "I made us a hiding spot," Sips said with a grin. "Oh, you mean for when the beasties come," Sjin said as he returned to the crafting table. Sips began to sing, obviously something he had just made up on the spot.

"Take… these broken tools!" He stopped singing and emerged from their little hidey hole, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I'm going to make some planks now, Sjin, I'm all over this. I've got planks coming out of my yin yang. Oh yeah!" Sjin laughed and rolled his eyes, "Out of your yin yang, just streaming out, like you've eaten a bad log or something." He pulled another wooden axe and pick, newly made, from the crafting bench and ducked down into their little earthen cave. Sjin pulled out his pickaxe and began to dig. "Look at that," Sips said, "Try to get out now Sjin," he said, laughter in his voice.

Sjin backed himself up until he bumped into a solid object and turned around, "Oh!" Sips had placed down a door, made of wooden planks that had been bound together with windows cut into it, although they didn't have any glass. Hopefully a skeleton wouldn't pop up and decide to wait for them outside their door, because Sjin was fairly sure that it would eventually get a lucky shot in through the roughly-hewn holes. "So is this going to be our house?" Sjin said as he turned back to digging, "Night One; the Hovel?" "Yeah, it's not the greatest," Sips said.

"Mm," Sjin agreed. "Oh, get us a furnace so we can get some charcoal and get some torches." Sips joined Sjin down in their hovel/cave, looking around. "Alright, and we've gone down a level but that's alright. I'm just going to step up here." Sjin opened the door and went back up to the surface, the two second journey that it was. "And the great thing is when we build our proper house, when we build our main house, this will be our main base, we can- whoa wait, oh I guess you're taking that down."

Sjin turned around in time to see Sips destroy the crafting table and a little revolving cube drop down, floating and bobbing up and down. Sips picked the table up and both went back down into their hovel. "Anyways," Sjin continued, "The best part about this is that we can just cover this up and forget all about it. Not only that but everything that happens in here, what happens in the hovel stays in the hovel Sips." Sip smirked, "I think that's a great idea Sjin. Another I wanted to mention to you Sjin is that obviously," Sjin turned to the crafting table and began to craft a furnace as he listened to Sips ramble on.

"This has a Minecraft survival theme to it, but after you get past surviving in Minecraft you have to focus on surviving in the real world, and in order to make it in the real world, we're going to need to make some made ducats." Sjin placed down his furnace and put some wooden planks in. "I think in order to do that, we're going to need to set up a company to make money so maybe we could start doing that. Oh we could set up Sips Co. and we could manufacture dirt! We could make tons of money!" Sjin turned around, feeling his excitement budding, Sips' own infectious enthusiasm catching. Sjin opened the door and walked back up to the surface, talking all the while.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Well, when looking at this place, I see an awful lot of grass and an awful lot of unrefined, inferior dirt. But it's grade C dirt at best." "Yeah! The quality is terrible; it stinks, it crumbles in my hands, it's not even moist! Oh God, these people must live like animals." "If I didn't know better, I would say that this dirt is made by some wannabe dirteer." Sjin peered closer at a small nearby pond before going back down into their little hovel.

It was growing steadily darker, slowly slipping from night to day, the time when the living are not welcomed and when the undead and creatures of the deep rose up to claim their temporary domain. "This is where we need to be pro-dirteers. We need to show this universe what's cooking…" Sjin's voice trailed off and he looked at the crafting bench, which Sips was staring at unblinkingly. "So have we got the beds yet? Did you get the wool? Have you got wool? Wool, Sips?"

Sips snapped out of a semi-daze and refocused. "Yeah, yeah I've got two pieces of wool right here. Hang on I'll make the bed right now." Sjin poked his head outside momentarily; still a few minutes of daylight left. "Nice, very nice. Oh, we'll need some torches too. Well, let's set our respawn first." Sips was muttering to himself, obviously trying to remember the recipe for a bed. "I could have sworn you needed three wool and wood for a bed," Sjin said, overhearing Sips' muttering. "Well, let's look in our crafting guide and search 'bed,' that might work."

Both men pulled out their crafting guide, little books that were no more than ten centimeters tall and wide. The books were bound with leather dyed the color of blood, with a strip of gray leather binding it together. It had what could be approximated at twenty-three pages, all enveloped by a soft golden glow. On each page there were many little illustrations of items, and when pressed, the ink would reshape on the page to form a crafting table and the recipe required for making what they wished.

Sjin flipped through the pages of the book before finding his page and touching the bed icon, which brightened momentarily and then the ink rushed off of the page, reforming into a little crafting diagram that showed three wooden planks and three pieces of wool, which constantly changed colors. "Three wool, we need three wool!" Sjin exclaimed in the 'I-told-you-so' voice. "Ah damn it, it's three wool and three wood!" Sips exclaimed, having not heard Sjin.

"And the sun is setting too!" Sjin added with a quick glace to the door. He made a quick decision, opening the door and reemerging onto the surface quickly. "Find a sheep, find a sheep! Oh my God, the race is on." He whipped around in every direction, spotting a cow or two before he turned back to the forest that they had been in earlier. "It's dark, it's almost dark! Oh, we're never going to find a sheep!" Sips exclaimed in slight panic. "No, no wait, I can see one!" Sjin raced over, past the ravine, past a pig, and under the cover of the trees. "Don't worry; I've got your back!" Sips called, although it wasn't exactly believable since it came from a distance.

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time~" Sjin sang as he ran, quickly approaching the sheep with its fluffy white wool. Sips laughed, "Isn't that the song you always sing when you're running frantically?" Sjin punched the sheep, slowly bludgeoning it to death. He could see a fairly large cave behind it, and within, an Enderman, tall and skinny, its black skin faintly glowing in the moonlight, wispy purple particles floating off of it. "Oh, I've got the wool!" He turned back around as the animal's body disappeared, leaving only a floating piece of wool.

"Oh my God, zombie!" There it was, leering out at him from the dark, slowly shambling towards him, arms outstretched, groaning hungrily. Part of its brain showed and the strong stench of rotten flesh wafted off of it. Sjin ran around the other side of the tree, his stride lengthening as he jumped and ran at the same time, quickly eating up the distance between the forest and the hovel. "Oh my God, oh my God, the wolves are literally on my heels!" By wolves he meant zombies and other assorted monsters considering that there were no wolves in this biome.

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time~" It was almost as energetic as the last time, except slightly more terrified at their possible impending doom via creepers, skeletons, zombies, and such. He could see Sjin on top of the hill that overshadowed the ravine, and could hear him over their communication link, quietly singing, "Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time. Oh hey look, a creeper! Where the hell is our base?" Sjin didn't turn to look at the creeper, instead hastening to the patch of land where he hoped that their base was located at.

"Oh, there it is!" Sips exclaimed and they raced across the open ground towards the small hole in the ground. "We need some way to mark this…" Sips said as he disappeared underground. Sjin dashed in after him and nearly ran into the wall. Darkness, total and absolute, descended upon them. He couldn't even see his hand, even though it was right in front of his face. "Oh, did you get my wool?" Sips nodded, "Yeah, I got the wool. Oh…" Both turned to the door, seeing the faint white of the two wool blocks that Sips had placed.

"I may have just accidentally placed it in front of the door," Sips said, moving forwards to correct it. When both of the blocks were gone, moonlight poured down, giving them enough light to work by. "Quick, quick, let's get the bed down," Sjin said, impatient for Sips to craft the bed. "God Sjin, you're like an animal," he said jokingly, arranging things on the crafting table as Sjin loomed over him from his perch on top of the furnace. "You're blocking my light Sjin." "My bad." Sips laughed, "No, but seriously, you're like an animal. 'Get the bed down, get the bed down!'" Sjin laughed along with Sjin.

"No, it's just that I'm pumped; singing Queen always makes my blood boil." Sips turned away from the crafting table, something small and rectangular in his hand, which he placed down in the corner of the hovel. It expanded within half a second of being placed. "There," Sips said as Sjin carried on. "It, it's just invigorating! Oh, sleep! Who's going to sleep first, you or me?" "I'm going in!" Sips jumped into the bed, nearly smashing his head into the stone and earthen walls that the bed was placed against. "Oh yeah…" he said, rubbing it into Sjin's face just a little. "Does it feel good Sips?" "Oh yeah, this feels really good!"

"Just remember Sips," Sjin said as he hopped off of the furnace, "What happens in the hovel stays in the hovel." "Well, thankfully I can't see much; it's all pretty blurry. Therefore, what I don't see won't affect me." Sjin grinned, "Oh we'll see, we'll see. Alright, now get out of the bed; you've had your turn." Sips gave a halfhearted glare at Sjin and slowly rolled out of the bed, leaving Sjin to dive into the already-warm covers. "Is it daytime yet?" Sips asked, even though the hovel was still dark, only illuminated by the moonbeams from above. "Oh, this is a very refreshing sleep!" Sjin said as his vision grew dark and blurry.

They wouldn't actually fall asleep unless both of them had beds, but it rested them enough to get them by for a while, several days to be precise. "Oh this is warm; did you warm this for me?" Sjin shut his eyes, just for the sake of pretending. "Well, you know, we don't really have a toilet yet…" His eyes shot open so fast it felt like he had ripped out his cornea in the process. He was out of the bed even faster; if it was possible to shoot out of your skin, Sjin would have done it. "Oh God, that's disgusting!" Sjin said, carefully sniffing himself incase Sips had been serious. He went over and peered out of the door and then walked back into the corner.

"Yeah, you're right about that; it's absolutely gross if you don't have a toilet yet." Sips walked over by the door, pulling out his pickaxe as he set to expanding the walls. "That's definitely going to be at the top of the To-Do List," Sjin said, "Make an outhouse, or at least a little hole." Sips mined away the bottom layer of stone and Sjin joined in, beating away the dirt which fell away in neat little cubes to be sucked away into his inventory. "So I guess we're expanding the hovel?" "Yeah, just a little bit. Actually, I could make that hole you were talking about," Sips added. "God, when is it going to be daytime so we can go back outside? This is awful," Sips said as he wandered around the hovel.

Sjin turned away and when he turned back, Sips was lying in the bed. "I don't know- oh, you son, you son of a… fine, I'll just sleep on you!" "No, no, I'd rather you not!" Sips protested but Sjin had already jumped onto him, knocking the air out of the pale man's lungs as Sjin crouched on top of him, bare, dirty feet firmly planted on the other man's chest. "Please don't do that," Sips said, shoving Sjin over enough so that he could tumble out of the bed and stand on the other side of the hovel. "Please?" Sjin said, laughing as he followed Sips around the hovel like a little stalker. Or perhaps like a pedophile, offering 'free candy' to the little children from his white, unmarked van. "Please, please stop it," Sips said in a toneless voice, fighting to keep the smile off of his face. Sips opened the door, "Careful, careful!"

Sjin called after him as he followed him out into the night. There was nothing outside to suggest the terrors that haunted the dreams of every inhabitant of this world. "I don't see anything. Oh God, there's skinny guys over there, I'm going back in!" Sips turned around and dashed back into the hovel and Sjin turned around, catching sight of several Endermen. When the door was firmly latched they both sighed in relief.

"Well, we've almost survived the first night. We should just wait in here until day time, go back out there, and get what we need to get Sips Co. running, maybe set up like a little shack, just to get out of this hovel. Because I don't like living underground. Because there's all of those worms underground, crawling around, probably into our mouths while we sleep." "Yeah." Both men shuddered at the thought. "You know how they say you swallow like seven or eight spiders a year? Well, if you lived in a hovel like this, you'd probably eat twenty to thirty worms in your sleep."

Disturbing thoughts, especially if the worms were still alive if they reached their stomachs. Withering around, breeding, spreading like some infestation of termites. "Oh that's disgusting," Sips said, "Definitely." "Okay Sjin, we've survived the first night, let's hope we survive many more." "Here's to a great life Sips, seven hells!" Sjin's voice dropped back down, imitating Robert Baratheon once more. "Seven hells," Sips chuckled. "Sips Lannister you scumbag, I'm going to whack you with my hammer!"

.

**AFTERWORD**

I can explain for the lack of updates. I had soft softball-related activities to attend to and once it officially picks up, I won't really have a lot of time. I've been meaning to finish the chapter up sooner but I kept getting migraines . Right now I have what seems like my billionth cold this month. I'm about to find something that'll nuke my sinuses/allergies/whatever-the-hell-is-causing-this just to put an end to it. But it could be worse. Anyways, off of that topic. I plan to upload some more later. Possible uploads including a random Axis Powers Hetalia thing I'm planning and something Vocaloid-related may make their appearances. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm wondering about the whole animal-murder thing; do you think I should keep it as an ongoing gag or just drop it? I kind of like it but if it gets irritating I may drop it. I'll also be adding some bigger changes into later chapters and some entire chapters that have nothing at all to do with the Youtube series. The fourth wall may or may not be broken multiple times, since I suppose mentioning the _Game of Thrones_, _Speed_, and Sandra Bullock in a world where none of those things exist means breaking the fourth wall. Anyways, I will be uploading more later, but for now, goodbye. If you have some time, a review would be nice. Criticism is always welcomed. Outright offensive comments are not so welcomed. Consider yourself warned.


End file.
